Dating
by Southpark
Summary: Al noticed Ed became more restless eversince Al got back his own body, so he consulted Roy Mustang for advice and concluded Ed needed a girlfriend....


Title: Dating Plot

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Elricincest (implied), Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza

Rating: PG

Gene: Humor, General, One-Shot, slight yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in FMA.

Timeline: After end of series when Al regained his body, his image was as in movie with ponytail and wore red coat. Assumption, Ed was still in his own world with Al.

Summary: Al noticed Ed became more restless eversince Al got back his own body, so he consulted Roy Mustang for advice and concluded Ed needed a girlfriend...

**Dating Plot**

Alphonse Elric counted 30 times as his elder brother-Edward Elric sighed again. It had been months since Al got his body back.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Mustang asked carelessly when a restless looking Ed dragged his feet past him as if they weighed 50 kg.

"I don't know. Nii-san has been like this since months. Maybe… maybe.." Al's eyes shone: "He needs a girlfriend!"

"What makes you think of that?" Mustang pondered: "Right, in that case, I shall give you the advice of an adult."

"Really? Arigato!" Al cried happily.

**THAT EVENING**

"Nii-san!" Al approached the listless Ed whose face was almost flat on the table: "I have a ticket to a theatre. Can we go together?"

Ed's face straightened up. Ever since, Al had his body back over the time, Ed had been very taken into Al's looks and his innocence. Most of the time, he had fierce debate over his emotion for his younger brother.

_**Ed's mind-eyes**_

_Ed and Al sitting in a theatre. Al rested his face on his elder brother's shoulder._

_"Nii-san, actually, I am in love with you for a long time, will you accept me?" Al whispered timidly and blushed prettily._

_Ed burst with joy with fireworks in the background of night sky. _

_**End of imagination**_

"Theatre ticket? Both of us?"

"Yap!" Al nodded: "I'll be meeting you in the threatre. Don't be late, nii-san!"

Out of Ed's focus, Al punched a fist in the air: "And now Plan part B!"

-In the theatre-

"What's taking Al so long?" Ed grumbled.

"Sorry, I'm late." A familiar voice said.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed.

"Al said he couldn't make it, so I come in his place." Winry smiled apologetically.

The world crushed around the petrified Ed. A few seats behind them sat Al, Roy Mustang and... Riza.

"Why the hell are you here for, lieutenant?" Mustang grumbled.

"To assist you if necessary, Colonel." Riza replied emotionlessly.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen to their conversation." Al hushed.

"...actually... I've been ...blush very ...errr... taken for you since... more blush we were kids..." Winry stammered: "Can we...errr... be... errrr... more than...errr...friends?"

"Go, Winry!" Al whispered.

'Hmm, maybe I can take note of this as future reference, but I wonder how does he think?' Riza thought, pulling out her notebook.

'What a lousy declaration.' Mustang thought with crossed arms.

"I...err. I can't decide yet, Winry... you see, I need to protect Al, he's still young!" Ed said quickly.

"It's alright, we can both protect him together!" Winry exclaimed.

_** Al's mind-eyes**_

_"Oh no, Al's in danger!" Ed exclaimed and pushed Al's head onto the ground before an anonymous villian could shoot him._

_"I'm helping too, darling!" Winry cried and stamped onto Al's head. Ed and Winry embraced together, ignoring poor Al lying under their feet._

_**end of imagination**_

Al almost buffed out his soul in shock.

"But, but, I need to take care of Al at all times!" Ed exclaimed.

"Not to worry, we can take very GOOD CARE of him all the times!" Winry quickly said.

_**Al's mind-eyes**_

_"You need to eat more, Al!" Ed stuffed a whole chicken into Al's mouth, his eyes still locked with Winry's._

_"Yeah, darling, Al needs to eat more." echoed Winry dreamily, stuffing a whole turkey into Al's bloated mouth, her eyes not leaving Ed's face as if there's a piece of bolt nut on him._

_**end of imagination**_

"Oh no, that'll be hell for me!" Al fainted.

"Crap, this is the worst date I ever seen. What a waste of time." Mustang complained as he and Riza sent the unconcious Al back to the apartment where he and Ed lived together.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Al, I have something incredibly important to discuss with you." Ed called.

"Eh?" Al replied stupidly: "How's err... your date, nii-san?"

The red hand-marked cheek on Ed's face answered Al's question instantly.

**Owari**


End file.
